Warning Signs
by Storm Princess
Summary: When Raph's anger goes to far, Splinter gives him some food for thought. Chibi fic.


**Warning Signs**

"Excuse me?!"

"I didn't stutter, Raph. Why did you do it!"

"It's none of your business, _Fearless!"_

"The shell it isn't! You hit him with a freaking _chair, _Raph!"

Splinter opened one eye, snapped out of his meditation by the sounds of his son's harmonious arguing. Again. He couldn't even leave them alone for fifteen minutes without them getting in an argument. The wise old rat decided to see what was going on, the sooner this was settled, the sooner he could get back to his meditation.

"Leave me alone!"

"If you wanted that, you would've just ignored him! You have got to learn to control your temper. I'm gonna tell Sensei!"

"Tell me what?"

The boy's heads snapped as they realized they were not alone. Their Sensei was there, a stern look on his face, silently demanding an explanation.

Leonardo didn't disappoint.

"Raph hit Mikey with a chair, Sensei!"

"Tattletale! He deserved it and you know it. I'm gonna kick your-"

"Raphael!"

The four year old turned to face his father, cheeks burning with a faint blush. Splinter shook his head; the red masked turtle had always been the most temperamental of the four.

"Go to the Dojo. I'll be there shortly."

Raph turned and went, throwing a glare at his youngest brother. Splinter paused only to examine the youngest, who thankfully had only suffered minor bruises, and left for the Dojo. The second youngest turtle was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his plastron and a sullen look on his face, oozing a 'come and get me' attitude. Not that effective coming from a four year old.

Splinter sighed inwardly; to punish the boy immediately would do no good. If he did, the second he was free he'd be fighting with Michelangelo again. A ghost of a smile crossed Splinter's face briefly. So he'd take a different approach.

"Raphael, sit."

The child sat, the look of angry defiance never ceasing.

"Do you know what a barometer is?"

The unexpected question came so far from the left field that Raph was caught off guard. "Umm, I think it's something you use to monitor weather."

Splinter nodded and Raph groaned inwardly. Sometimes, instead of just punishing his sons when they did something wrong, Sensei would tell them a story to explain their behaviors and how they were harmful. At least, that's what he said, Raph was inclined to think he just liked to hear himself talk.

"That's correct. Once there was a man who always wanted a barometer. He saved his money for years and bought the best, most expensive one. When it arrived, he found that the dial was stuck on hurricane. So, being mechanically inclined, he threw the thing against the wall then shook it. But it was still on hurricane."

Raph couldn't keep back a small smile at that. He didn't know where this was going, but dismembering electronics was certainly something he was guilty of.

"So he wrote a blazing letter to the company and went to work. But when he came home, the barometer was gone." Raph looked up in disbelief. "So was the house, because it was blown away in a hurricane."

Raph couldn't help laughing at that. Splinter smiled and continued:

"The point is, my son, this man failed to see the warning signs, even when they were so blatantly obvious. Do you see the warning signs Raphael? Do you see where your temper could bring you if you don't learn to control it? Or do you ignore the signs?"

Raph knew he was thinking of his little scuffle with Mikey earlier. He was still upset, but he had to admit that Sensei had a point. He _did_ allow his anger to consume him sometimes. Heh, and if he was convincing enough, Splinter might not punish him because he thought he'd learned his lesson.

"Thank you Sensei, I'm sorry and I'll apologize to Mike." He bowed respectfully, and his Sensei bowed back and turned to leave the Dojo.

"Oh, and Raphael?"

"Yeah?"

"Ten flips now."

**A/N: Review please! I know that some of you might think that Raph hitting Mikey with a chair was kind of extreme, but trust me, it happens. I knew two three year olds, sweetest kids you'll ever meet, got into an argument, and the girl hit the boy with a chair. Hence the inspiration.**


End file.
